


Heaven Sent

by rinoahyuna



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Recovery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:56:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinoahyuna/pseuds/rinoahyuna
Summary: He knew enough to know what would follow next but that wasn’t enough to keep him screaming when it did. There were fingers clamped over his mouth to muffle his cries, his body involuntarily wriggling free from the painful invasion but it was hard when he was being shoved face-first into the dirt as his assailant moaned, his voice thick with want.





	Heaven Sent

Then.  
   
   
There were fingers prodding his buttcheeks roughly apart and it hurt.   
   
He knew enough to know what would follow next but that wasn’t enough to keep him screaming when it did. There were fingers clamped over his mouth to muffle his cries, his body involuntarily wriggling free from the painful invasion but it was hard when he was being shoved face-first into the dirt as his assailant moaned, his voice thick with want.  
   
He had dirt in his mouth when he opened his mouth to scream, the pain doubling as his assailant’s movements quickened; he felt like he was being torn in half, wheezing as he tried to breathe air back into his lungs, willing himself to hold on,  _just a bit more, you can do it, don’t give up_  – until it stopped.  
   
He barely heard his assailant’s muffled grunts before he fell on the ground behind him, gurgling in his own blood as it spurted out from the gash around his throat.  
   
   
Now.  
   
   
“How did you know I was there?” he asked; he honestly wondered about that from time to time, though he probably should stop bothering.   
   
He was saved, and that was all that mattered.  
   
The other man gave him a long, almost exasperated look; three months down the road and he still couldn’t believe he was somewhere safe, living with someone who made him even more so just by being there.   
   
“I just do,” was the other man’s simple answer, and Nino watched as the other man took his left hand and threaded their fingers together.   
   
Nino still didn’t believe him. “You’re lying,” he said, though it lacked the bite he probably intended. “Please stop lying and tell me –“  
   
“You won’t understand,” the other man said, brushing soft touches across his cheek before he leaned in and catch Nino’s lips for a kiss. It was chaste at first, soft and barely-there, but then Nino sighed and parted his mouth to let the other man in, and that was it.  
   
He was on his back the next time he blinked, arms folded around the other man’s back, clawing at the fabric of his shirt and moaning.  
   
   
Then.  
   
   
“Shhh,” there was that soft voice again, and Nino tried blinking the dizziness away. It hurt when he did it, but the fingers cupping his jaw lightly, very carefully, was enough to make him want to stay awake just so he’d know who his savior was.   
   
There was something soft and cold being pressed again his temple, his cheeks, his upper lip, and the stinging pain almost made him pass out again but he tried his hardest not to.   
   
“Shhh, don’t force it,” the man said, and Nino realized he had his fingers wrapped around the man’s wrist, mouthing words even he himself couldn’t hear. He was hurting everywhere and the heat gathering in his eyes made this all the more real.  
   
“You’re safe now,” the man said, swiping the wetness dribbling past his cheeks, as Nino shook and trembled, grateful for him for saving him.   
   
“Shh, it’s okay. You’re safe now. No one’s going to hurt you here.” The man said, and Nino believed him.  
   
   
Now.  
   
Nino found out his name on the second week, when he was finally out of his cast and he was allowed to stay by the porch to watch the sunset.  
   
“Don’t you think it’s too…boyish?” the man said, but Nino could see the way he smiled softly when Nino tried it the first time.   
   
“No,” Nino said, “Oh-chan. I think it’s cute.”  
   
The man – Oh-chan – chuckled. “I don’t think so.”  
   
“You don’t like it?”  
   
Oh-chan shrugged. “Not really, but –“  
   
“I like it,” Nino said, cutting the man off. “I really do.”  
   
Oh-chan turned away and mumbled something about preparing dinner, but Nino caught him around the wrist before he  was able to turn away completely.  
   
“What is it?” Oh-chan asked, his tone and expression worried. “Are you okay? It doesn’t hurt anywhere, does it?” he asked, bending over so he could check Nino properly.  
   
Nino smiled, grateful, so very grateful. “No,” he said, finding Oh-chan’s nape to hold on to before he was leaning in forward to press his lips against Oh-chan’s temple in thanks.  
   
“Thank you, Oh-chan.”  
   
Oh-chan said nothing, but he did stroke Nino’s cheek softly in answer.  
   
   
Then.  
   
   
“This one’s mine,” he heard one of them say; he knew he shouldn’t bother checking and just concentrate on pulling himself free but it was honestly impossible when he was chained into this chair and he couldn’t see a damn thing.   
   
“That will cost you more than we agreed,” a familiar voice said, gruffly, and Nino bit his lips in fear. There were other people suffering the same fate as him but he couldn’t bring himself to care.   
   
Not when his very own life was in danger and he didn’t know if he was going to end up dead before the night was over.   
   
“I’ll pay the extra when I sampled him,” the guy said, and Nino almost screamed when there were rough fingers touching his face the moment after, cupping his chin and making him shiver. “Just to make sure he’s worth the extra dime.”  
   
“Fuck you, Nagase, you know he’s new. We just got him this afternoon.”  
   
That Nagase chuckled, running his fingertips across Nino’s temple to his jaw.   
   
“Let me be the judge of that.”  
   
   
Now.   
   
   
“No, let me go! Ungh – please, I – it hurts, please stop, please! No, don’t please I – it hurts, please don’t –“  
   
“Nino, hey, wake up,”  
   
“Stop, please I’m begging you –“  
   
“Shh, Nino, it’s okay –“  
   
“Make it stop! It hurts, oh god –“  
   
“Nino!” a voice screamed, followed by an almost rough slap on his face and Nino opened his eyes, vision blurry with tears. The first thing he saw was Oh-chan’s face, his temple creased with worry and his lips marred with misery.  
   
“He’s – it hurts, Oh-chan –“ he breathed, voice trembling along with the rest of him, as Oh-chan pulled him up from the bed and into the other man’s arms. Nino sobbed, hard and miserable, chest aching with remembered pain as Oh-chan cradled him, hushing soft and soothing words into his ear.   
   
“Shh, you’re safe now, you’re safe. I’m not letting him touch you again. Shhh. It’s okay. It’s okay.”  
   
Nino cried, fingers clawing against Oh-chan’s arms and believing him.   
   
Oh-chan would never lie to him, after all. 


End file.
